Shy Boy
by NocturnalUnnie
Summary: He wanted to tell her that he loved her, that he didn't want to be just friends...But he was just too shy and he didn't know why. This is my first story so please tell me how I did! ( DON'T OWN ANYTHING! ) :)


**AN: Hi this is my first story so please tell me how I did!**

**I was inspired by a song: This is high by More Amor (I DON'T OWN ANYTHING)**

**~~~~~~~~~ :{ ~~~~~~~~ :{ ~~~~~~~~ :{ ~~~~~~~ :{ ~~~~~~~~~ :{ ~~~~~~~~~~~ :{ ~~~~~~~~~~ :{ ~~~~~~~~~~~ :{ ~~~~~~~**

_This is high, this is mine_

_This is you and I_  
_This is sunny days on Cloud 9_  
_San Diego Bay in the spring time_  
_This is do or die_  
_You are beautiful like summer nights_  
_With the windows down by the waters side_  
_This is life, this is life_

* * *

_SHY BOY_

10th grade: I sat behind her in class...HER being my best friend, the girl I had fallen in love with. I wish I could tell her how I feel, but I know she won't see me like that... I looked at her long blonde locks, just wishing I could run my hands through it, she had it up in silly pigtails. She's always done her hair like that. I had asked 'Why do that your hair...it makes you look childish' she gave me cold glare and retorted 'My mom always did my hair like this...I-it helps me remember her.' I instantly felt guilty, she never liked to talk about mom much, I gave her a hug and apologized for being stupid and bringing it up. She gave me a kiss on both cheeks, as a "you're forgiven". She walked away and I let her...I wanted to tell her my feelings, I wanted her to know that I don't to be just friends, I love her but I'm just to shy and I don't know why.

* * *

_With this song, all I can think is _  
_How I wish I could spend my life with you_  
_Out of tune with all romantics_  
_Still, this is the only way I'll get through_

_This is high, this is mine_  
_This is you and I_  
_This is pierre with a splash of lime_  
_Roller coaster ride_  
_This is do or die_

* * *

11th grade: I was heading to bed when the someone knocked on the door. I was suprised to find the girl of my on the other side. She looked like a mess but she still looked beautiful to me. She looked frazzled, her hair was down and knotted, her emerald green eyes were red and puffy from crying. Something had happened and my gut told me it was bad. I moved to the side so she could come in I followed her to the couch, waiting for the BIG reason on why she was here and not with her boyfriend. She took a deep breath and explained what happened. 'I stayed after school to study for exams next week, it was late when I got home...' she trailed off, more tears ran down her face. I took her in my arms, running small circles on her back to comfort her enough for her to finish her story.'I...I got home a-and fo-und Soul ch-cheating on me with...' she clutched my shirt in her hands, sobbing.' he cheated on me with Blair and I ended it with him' she finished in small voice. I saw red...and for the first time in my life I felt like beating someones face in. I stopped my self, this heart-broken girl needed a friend. A friend is all I ever will be. I wanted to tell her my feelings, but now is't the time. I want her to know I don't want to be just friends, but now is't the time. I love her...but I'm just to shy and I'm begining to find out why.

* * *

_With this song, all I can think is_  
_How I wish I could spend my life with you_  
_Out of tune with all romantics_  
_Still, this is the only way I'll get through_

_Do do do do do do, do do do do do do do do_  
_Do do do do do do, do do do do do do do do_

* * *

Senior year: I was getting my books Math class when the blonde haired beauty called for my attention.' Hey wassup? Something wrong?' she looked nervous...really nervous. She pulled on her long pigtail while she talked '...Well Kilik, my date for Prom, is sick and...uh.. can't go so I...argggh..why is it so hard...ok...ok...Will you go to prom with me?' My eyes widened I was shocked, completely thrown for a loop. 'y-yeah I'll go to prom with you' in my excitment I ran to her and kissed both of her cheeks. That night I went to go pick her up...I was stunned...she looked gorgeous, breath-taking, beautiful...the list could go on and on. Her dress was sleeveless, showing her pale shoulders, the dress went down to her knees. It was black but it held golden sparkles on the down the night was one of the best nights in my life. The girl of dreams told me she loved me...! I had worked up the corage to do the same.'I don't want to be just friends, I love you. But I've been to shy to admit it and I know why' she looked at me with tears in her eyes and asked 'Why?' I hovered just above her lips ' I was afraid that I would drive you away' and I kissed her.

* * *

_With this song, all I can think is_  
_How I wish I could spend my life with you_  
_With this song, all I can think is_  
_How I wish I could spend my life with you_  
_With this song, all I can think is_  
_How I wish I could spend my life with you_

_You are wonderful like summer nights_  
_Little miracle, my ocean side_  
_This is high_

* * *

I stepped from the stage after I the song. I could see the running down her face as walked towards me. "You sang our song, why?" I looked down at her and wiped away her tears with my thumb. "Because I love you?" I said with a sly grin. She shook her head, she knew me all to well. "Whats the reason, Kidd!?" I got down on one knee and said those four tiny words that give me life...or bring me down. "Maka, will you marry me?" I brought out the ring to show her my love. "yes...YES..." more tears went down her face. I smiled brightly at her as I slid the ring on her left ring finger. The ring looked like a flower, a rose her favorite.

* * *

**AN: I don't own anything...**

**SO...readers how did you like it! PLEASE tell me! the link for the ring and Prom dress are below**

**PROM DRESS : unique-sparkly-black-gold-short-prom-dresses-2014**

**RING : the-hunt/yXeN4z-rose-shaped-diamond-ring**


End file.
